Solitaire
by Moonlight-is-Innocence
Summary: Zexion is trying to play a game of solitaire on his computer while Demyx wants to hang out. Not even the darned machine will let Zexy concentrate...


Written: January 21, 2007

**Disclaimer: I disclaim pretty much anything you recognize... (that includes the music). There's also some line that I put in there that was, in essence, from some other fanfic but I'm too lazy right now to look up it's name so… yeah…it's Demyx's thought, btw…**

Demyx sighed. He watched as Zexion started a new game of solitaire on his laptop (Xemnas had allowed them to have them but only certain members of the organization could keep them in their possession, other than that they had to share and, of course, Zexion kept one most of the time; Xemnas had one of his own, though, that no one else was able to even breath on. And the only reason he allowed the devices in the first place was because he was convinced that they would aid in their research on hearts.) He had been doing this for a couple hours at least. Demyx wanted to hang out; he sighed again,_ if he doesn't have his nose in a book then it's glued to the computer screen as he read some __**fascinating**__ fanfiction and if not either of those then he's playing solitaire, doing a puzzle, or other such things._

He was listening to music while he played the accursed card game. All different kinds (in no particular order as it was on shuffle): predominately classical but also, jazz, rock, and instrumental. Currently, there was some piano song that seemed to drag on forever.

_Four, tres, two, uno!_

_Listen up ya'll, cause this is it _

_The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious _

_Fergalicious definition: make them boys go loco _

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo _

_You can see me, you can't squeeze me _

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy _

_I got reasons why I tease 'em _

_Boys just come and go like seasons _

Both Nobodies looked up at the noise at the sudden change. Demyx jumped up, thrilled; "I know this song!!" and started dancing and singing along. About mid-way through song, Zexion looked up from his object of concentration and focused on number IX.

"What are you doing?" he asked blandly, not seeming to really care at all.

"What does it look like? It's better than just sitting around doing nothing or _playing solitaire_," the musician stated, his last comment teasingly, as he stopped his dancing to speak. The other just rolled his eyes and, muttering something about him not having enough brain capacity finish—let alone win—even one game of _Go Fish_, continued his game until the other spoke again.

"Why do you have this song on your computer anyway?" he asked, sitting down on a chair. The other grumbled something that he couldn't make out.

"What was that?"

The elder sighed, "Marluxia put them on his account on my (even if it wasn't _only_ his) computer and he won't let me take it off. _I_ don't listen to that stupidity, he does…" They became quiet as the song ended.

Zexion shook his head and Demyx bounced his head as it finished and another started.

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

And it continued as such all through the night (and that's a long time since it's pretty much always night for them). Demyx laughed his head off as Zexion blushed and cursed all red-heads, blondes, and pink-haired weirdoes for all eternity, hearts or no hearts.

**A/N: I was bored and came up with this idea while I was, you guessed it, playing solitaire. Basically, this is a recount of what happened…in a way…I think…Anyway, I was playing solitaire (though I should have been doing my homework…heehee) and listening to music on iTunes. There was some piano song playing and it really did seem to drag on forever and suddenly it changed to ****Fergalicious**** (which I disclaim) and it seemed so funny to me, though there was no one else to enjoy the funny with me, and this just kinda popped into my head shrugs yeah…what ever…this was written in less than an hour…now I shall finish listening to ****When You're Evil**** by **_**Voltaire**_**. You should too, it's a good song.**

**Edit: A few of my friends and I cosplayed as Organization XIII members at AX this year. We had an Axel, a Roxas, a Xigbar, a Xemnas, and a Marluxia (that's me**!


End file.
